Suffering and Silence
by Endor Solo
Summary: My first ever fanfic attempt. Basically, everything stays the same, except Padme doesn't die at the end of ROTS. AU. Almost the entire cast will appear in here at some point. Please, R&R!  Rated T for darker themes.  Sadly, SW doesn't belong to me. :
1. Chapter 1

Padmé

She could feel the hands on her neck, choking her. She was gasping for air, precious air. He wouldn't let go. The hatred was burning in his eyes. He was a monster.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker's eyes flew open. She reached over for the comforting presence of Anakin, but the bed was empty. Her eyes filled with tears. He was dead.

Padmé reached over for her robe and got out of bed, drawing the robe close around her. She softly glided to the window and leaned against it, letting her hot forehead become cooled by the glass. The sun was slowly rising above the water, painting the sky with shades of pink, gold, and orange. The gentle wind moved gently through the trees, creating a soft music. Naboo was one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. But Padmé's eyes did not see all the beauty. Her ears did not hear the sounds. Her heart did not take delight in the surroundings. For in her heart there was nothing but grayness and sorrow. All of her dreams, her hopes, her future had been shattered into a thousand pieces that could not be put together.

She reached up and took hold of a chain hanging around her neck. Her hand moved down to the carved japor pendent dangling against her heart. Padmé pressed the pendent to her crimson lips. She remembered in detail when Anakin had given the pendent to her. He was only a little boy of nine, leaving home for the first time. She had been fourteen, Queen of Naboo. He had left his mother, Shmi, back on Tatooine to remain as a slave. It was Anakin who had won the pod race that would enable Padmé and her two Jedi protectors, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, to make their repairs to Padmé's ship and go on to Coruscant to save her people. The win had also freed Anakin to become Qui-Gon's Padawan.

Padmé had come into the room to find Anakin huddled on a chair, shivering. He told her that he was cold and she had informed him that space was cold. He had then given her the pendent, telling her that he had made it for her so she would never forget him. Padmé had assured him that she could never forget him.

"I'm going to marry you." The little boy voice echoed in her mind. She had laughed, not believing him but he had insisted; because that's what he felt in his heart. Anakin had been a special boy. He had strong reflexes. He had the makings of a Jedi Knight.

After the Battle of Naboo and after the death of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan took Anakin to be his Padawan, training him to become a Jedi.

Ten years later, Padmé's life had been in danger. Someone wanted to kill her. The Jedi Council assigned two Jedi to protect her. The two Jedi were Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan set out to find her attacker, while Anakin took her to Naboo, to protect her. Little did the Jedi Council know that Anakin would break his tie to the Jedi, and marry her.

Padmé walked out onto the balcony overlooking the water. Here is where they were married. She and he knew that what they were doing was wrong, but they believed with all their hearts that their love would protect them from everything.

Anakin and Padmé went to Tatooine, to save Anakin's mother from death. Anakin had had visions about her dying and he was worried about her. Anakin got to see his mother right before she died. He then took revenge on the Sand People who had captured her, killing them all. Little did they know that it was his first step down the path that would lead to his ruin?

The Clone Wars started, and as the battles raged on, Anakin and Padmé were increasingly separated. She worried about his safety constantly and he worried about her on Coruscant while she served in the Senate. Three years after the war started, Padmé met Anakin after a fierce battle over Coruscant with the news. He was to be a father. Anakin again had dreams as he had before his mother died. This time they were about Padmé.

Padmé sighed. Anakin had been so terrified about her dying. She remembered how he had vowed to save her from death. He went to Palpatine for advice. Padmé's lips tightened as she remembered Palpatine's kindly, fatherly face. Everyone had believed in him, hoping, praying that he would hold the fracturing Republic together. He was the Republic's greatest enemy.

She remembered in detail that last day. Anakin had been gone for hours. She listened for his footstep in the hall. The baby inside her had moved very fast that day, almost like it was scared of something. Obi-Wan had come in, wanting to know if she had seen Anakin. That was when he had guessed that Anakin and she were married. When dark fell that evening, Anakin had stopped by to tell her that there had been an uprising that afternoon, but everything was fine. He had to go on a mission but he would be home soon. Padmé closed her eyes tight, willing her mind to shut out everything. The Jedi Temple had been destroyed by a monster. Anakin Skywalker had died and a Sith Lord, Darth Vader, had been born in his place.

Palpatine had declared the Republic was no more. An Empire was created, with him as its' Emperor. The death of liberty had happened with applause, much to Padmé's horror. She believed in democracy.

She didn't really know why she had followed him. She wanted to talk to him, find out what was happening. Mustafar was a planet filled with lava. She found out then. Her husband was gone. He told her he did this for them, for their child and the other children they would have. They were going to overthrow Emperor Palpatine, and she and he would rule the galaxy together; going against all of Padmé's beliefs. She had started crying then, knowing that he had taken a path that she could not follow. Obi-Wan had come out from hiding in Padmé's ship to talk to Anakin. Vader was horrified. He accused Padmé of bringing Obi-Wan to kill him. In his anger, he Force-choked Padmé. She remembered no more.

Padmé had woken up in a medical station in space. Obi-Wan was there with her, encouraging her. He had fought with Vader, killing him. Twins were born to Padmé: a son who looked like his father and a daughter who looked like her mother. Luke and Leia.

The medical droid told Obi-Wan that Padmé would not live. Nothing was wrong with her physically, but she had lost the will to live. Her spirit was dying. Obi-Wan had walked over to Padmé. He sat down with Luke in his arms and told Padmé to look at him.

"Padmé, look at this baby. He represents the hope for the galaxy. He's your son. He needs you. He needs you alive. What help can you give him when you're dead?"

"He's dead, Obi-Wan. What do I have to live for?"

"You have two children to live for. I'm certain this is what Anakin would have wanted. He would have wanted you to teach your children how to be fair and right. He would have wanted them to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Take him."

Padmé took baby Luke in her arms. He was so small, yet Obi-Wan placed his hope in him. Luke opened his eyes and looked into his mother's eyes. They were so blue; blue like Anakin's. Obi-Wan was right. They needed her to live, not die.

Obi-Wan brought Leia over. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "They need me, Obi-Wan. I'm going to live for them." Obi-Wan smiled and looked down at Leia. He seemed about to say something when Padmé laid a small hand on his arm. He looked up at her. "Obi-Wan, there's still good in him. I can feel it."

He slowly shook his head. "No, he's gone. I killed him."

She shook her head sadly. "No, he didn't die. Anakin Skywalker may be dead, buried within this Sith who is alive."

Luke and Leia started to cry. Padmé gently patted Luke on the back. "There now, don't cry. Mama's got you, Luke. You're safe here with me and sister. There's no reason to fuss." She reached out her other arm for Leia and kissed her forehead. "You're such a darling girl. You don't need to cry. I won't let anything happen to you. No, I won't let it."

"You need your rest, Padmé," Obi-Wan commanded. "And so do the babies. I have some things to do. I'll come back and check on you in a few hours."

Padmé nodded. Obi-Wan took Leia and laid her in a crib. Luke was gently placed beside her. Padmé smiled. "Look at how beautiful they look together." Obi-Wan nodded his head, then left.

He contacted Yoda to come for the most important meeting that they would have.

Yoda and Senator Bail Organa came to the station a few hours later. Obi-Wan had a meeting room set up and waiting. Yoda and Senator Organa sat down. Obi-Wan paced back and forth. "Calm your mind, you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Or no decision you will make."

Padmé came in then, dressed in black. She was holding her children. Obi-Wan pulled a chair out for her and then he too sat down. "A terrible thing, this has been to the galaxy and Jedi," Yoda said. "Protect ourselves, we must."

Senator Organa leaned forward. "We must protect the children and Senator Amidala as much as possible."

Yoda nodded and slowly blinked his large eyes. "Hide them from the Emperor we must."

Padmé did not look up. Obi-Wan looked at the children in her arms. He licked his lips. "I think we need to separate the children from each other and their mother." Senator Organa nodded his head. "I will take the girl. My wife and I will adopt her. She will be raised as a princess on Alderaan."

"Good, good," Yoda approved. "Leia Organa, she will become."

"I will take Luke to his family on Tatooine. I will also stay there, living nearby so as to watch over his upbringing," Obi-Wan said. "And then I shall begin his training in the way of the Jedi when he is old enough."

Senator Organa asked, "What will you do, Master Yoda?"

"To Dagobah, will I go. Safe will I be there."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Padmé's arm. "What will you do, Padmé?"

She replied, not looking up, "I will go to Naboo and go into hiding, taking the name Padmé Naberrie."

Padmé was sitting by the window looking out into space. She was alone. The babies were being readied for their journeys. Bail Organa came in, holding Leia. "It is time for us to go." She turned to him. Senator Organa held the baby out to her. Padmé cradled Leia close to her, gently rocking back and forth. "I charge you with the care of my darling. Teach her to be always good and right. Treat her like the jewel she is." Senator Organa nodded, deeply moved by her words. Padmé looked into Leia's face once more, kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her tightly. Leia started to cry. "Take her and keep her safe." Padmé handed Leia to Senator Organa and turned away, her shoulders shaking. He quickly left the room. Padmé hurried to a window and watched the ship bound for Alderaan depart and head into hyperspace. Another piece of Padmé's heart tore from her.

Obi-Wan noted the ship leave. He felt his heart sink. He had hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon and so fast. Ideally there would have been a few hours between both of the babies' leave taking, but there wasn't time. Yoda shuffled into the room beside him. "Obi-Wan, before you leave, a last mission for you, I have."

Obi-Wan turned to face the little green alien. "What is it, Master?"

"Escort Miss Naberrie to Naboo and make sure she is safe. Then you will take young Skywalker to safety."

"Won't that be dangerous? Someone on Naboo will be sure to recognize me."

"Young Skywalker, remain with me he will. Be safe, you will. Now go, and prepare Miss Naberrie."

Yoda turned to face out the window and Obi-Wan turned with a sigh towards the door.

"Padmé."

"Is it time for Luke to leave, Obi-Wan?" There was no trace of tears in her voice, but it betrayed her feelings.

"It is time for you to leave. I'm escorting you to Naboo."

Padmé picked up Luke, who was sleeping. "I love you, Luke Skywalker. I want to tell you something. You look like your daddy. He was a good man. And I know he would love you. I'll be watching you from afar. Obi-Wan will tell me about you and how you're growing up. I'll always be praying for you."

Obi-Wan was staring at the streaks of light that were stars in space. They had gone to lightspeed a few minutes ago and he was nervous. Padmé was sitting in the co-pilot seat beside him, twirling a curl around one finger. "The last time I was escorted to Naboo, many strange things happened. I have a feeling that this time will be no different." There was a pause. "Take good care of him, Obi-Wan. Don't let anyone spread lies about Anakin. You know best about when to tell him things, though."

"I will make sure he is safe. Trust me."

A tear slipped down Padmé's cheek. "I don't know if I can trust anymore."

When the two arrived in Theed, it was raining softly. Obi-Wan hurried Padmé into a closed landspeeder and then jumped into the driver's seat. "I know it's a short walk to the river, but we're in here to protect you." Obi-Wan explained, lifting a hand to shield him from questions. But she wasn't listening to him. Rather, she was staring out of the window, lost in her memories. She saw the palace, where so much had happened. The little walkway where Anakin had spoken of his belief that things would change in the galaxy in their lifetime. Padmé's lip quivered then, for the galaxy had changed. "If only..." her voice trailed off. Obi-Wan nodded sympathetically. "If only we knew what would happen." She shook her head. "It's not like that at all." She didn't want to speak though, and he didn't press her.

A boat was waiting at the dock to take them to the Lake Country. "I understand it's beautiful out there." Obi-Wan remarked, trying to get Padmé off her thoughts. "I've always wanted to see more of Naboo than what I saw as a Padawan."

"It's beautiful. Quiet and secluded." Her eyes drifted to the horizon again.

"It should be the perfect place for you to hide then."

"It's a wonderful place to hide in. No one ever bothers you."

"It's alright to cry, you know. It won't make anyone think less of you. Sometimes when people have traumatic events happen to them, they turn bitter. I think crying would help a person release that bitterness."

"No, I can't cry. It's not what I would do."

Padmé walked up the steps of the balcony that she knew so well. It had stopped raining and the sun was shining just a bit. Obi-Wan came behind, marveling at the beauty of this planet. "There. There is where we were married." Padmé pointed to a place next to the railing. He turned and looked at the place, noting how Padmé's face softened as she remembered something good about the past. A feeling tugged at his heart, telling him that this was one of the reasons Anakin had...but no. He couldn't spoil this memory of hers. "You're all settled, then? I think you'll be safe here."

Padmé smiled at him. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I will be fine."

He took her hand and squeezed it softly. "Be brave, Padmé. We will be alright. I will contact you at least once a week, if not more. I will try to send holopictures of Luke so you can see how he is growing. I will also ask Senator Organa to do the same with Leia."

She smiled gratefully again. "I don't want my children to be strangers, if I ever see them again. I understand that they can't see my picture."

"Unfortunately, that's the way it has to be. Now, I will do the contacting. It's not safe for you to contact me. Padmé, I feel the Force in you-"

"No! Don't, please."

He nodded. "I know. I know." He hugged her.

"Obi-Wan, you're like a second father to me."

"And you're like the daughter I will never have. I'll always be there for you. And I have something to ask you. I have Anakin's lightsaber. What do you want me to do with it?"

Padmé looked down and then out over the water. "Keep it. Save it for Luke."

Padmé opened her eyes and leaned on the balcony. The sun was sparkling over the water and the air seemed to echo with Anakin's voice. Had it been only yesterday? Yesterday, when her twins were born. Yesterday, when her family was separated. Yesterday, when Obi-Wan brought her here. Yesterday, when she had vowed not to cry. A footstep sounded behind her, sounding very much like Anakin's. She turned, half expecting to see his beloved face with the easy smile and the teasing, intense look in his eyes. But she was alone. Padmé clutched the japor pendent and collapsed where she had stood as a bride, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! **

**I want to thank my awesome beta reader, Fallon, for working with me on this next chapter. It's much better because of her input. **

**This chapter is shorter than the last one. I hope you enjoy it!**

Bail Organa

Senator Bail Organa made the jump to lightspeed faster than he normally did. But then, he smiled to himself, he never was in such a hurry as he was today. He glanced back nervously to where a box sat in the main room of his ship. Never had his ship carried such precious cargo, other than important beings of the planet of Alderaan. This was the most important cargo it would ever carry. Alderaan's princess was on board. Bail put the ship on autopilot, then walked out to the main room and knelt beside the box. He gently put his finger on the baby's pulse, putting his mind to rest. Leia's chest rose and fell with each tiny breath. He couldn't believe it. He had become a father in a few hours. Bail studied her. She looked like her mother, Padmé.

The alarm beeped in the cockpit, signaling the exit from hyperspace. Leia stirred, then fell quiet again. He hurried to his seat and contacted the palace, informing the queen that he was coming. Under his skilled hands, the ship made a smooth transition from hyperspace to regular space. Bail checked his scanners carefully. This would be the time for Palpatine's henchmen to attack. But nothing happened. Bail hoped that they had moved fast enough, and the Emperor had no idea of the twins' birth.

The ship landed on the beautiful planet of Alderaan. The waterfalls sounded in the distance and the birds sang a bright, happy song. Bail frowned at them, wishing they were singing a sad song. This was supposed to be secret delivery to the queen and with the birds setting the scene wrong... But what was he thinking? He wasn't superstitious.

He hurried to the main room and picked up the baby nervously. "Don't you dare start crying now." He told her sternly.

The Queen of Alderaan was sitting on the balcony of her private rooms, looking at the sunrise. She was deep in thought about the transmission she had received from Bail. He had news of something concerning the importance of someone who was vital to the Republic. Bail hadn't told her any details, saying he would explain all when he got home. His footstep echoed in the room behind her. She turned, noticing in surprise that he was cradling something in his arms. "My dear, I bring a daughter to you," Bail said, as he handed her a baby. She gave a soft cry as she looked into the face of a dear baby. She had a little bit of brown hair crowning her head, a sweet little face, tiny eyelids shut in tender sleep, and a little red rosebud of a mouth. "She's darling, but," she looked up into his face. "Why is she here with us? Whose child is she?"

"She's our daughter now." Bail sat down beside her. "Her name is Leia."

"Bail, you haven't answered my questions."

"I answered one of them."

"Well, answer the other one. While you're doing that, you can tell me who her parents are."

"Her mother is Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and her father is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments." Queen Breha said with a start.

"They aren't, but Skywalker was never a proper Jedi. He and Senator Amidala got married right after the Clone Wars broke out."

"You said was. What does that mean?"

"The Republic is no more. Chancellor Palpatine has declared an Empire, making himself Emperor. From what I understand, he is a Sith Lord."

Breha gasped. "Democracy is no more than?"

Bail shook his head sadly. "Leia is our daughter now because Anakin Skywalker has died. He's Palpatine's slave. Senator Amidala has gone into hiding. Leia was placed under our care. We have a duty to take good care of her."

Breha hugged Leia close to her. "We'll treat our like our own daughter. Welcome to Alderaan, Daughter."

"As I thought you would say, my wife." Bail got up to leave. He smiled. "What a beautiful picture I'm looking at. A mother and daughter."

Later that day, Queen Breha sat in her sitting room surrounded by her ladies-in-waiting. They all adored the baby princess, who was now dressed in a lavender dress.

"She's such a darling baby," one lady remarked.

"The beauty of her people," said another.

The queen smiled.

"Your Highness," the queen's favorite handmaiden said. "Princess Leia will need an escort. Someone to grow up with. May I suggest my daughter, Winter? She's two years old now."

Breha smiled. "That would be lovely."

Leia opened her eyes. Everyone crowded around for a look at the awakened child. Breha called for Winter and Leia to be introduced. Young Winter was brought in, and she was placed next to Leia. Winter patted the baby's face and smiled.

That evening, Bail Organa stood by a window, looking over the land of Alderaan. He was deep in thought. Rumors of Palpatine's new order were already coming in. It was not good news. Breha came to his side. "What is it, Bail?" she asked in a soft tone. "What troubles you?"

He smiled at her. "How do you know I am troubled?"

"From the way you stand and your facial expressions. You're no Jedi, able to hide your emotions."

"I'm worried about the future of our galaxy and how that will affect our planet's role."

"That's not all. You're also worried about Leia."

He nodded. "Of course I am. Not only do we have to protect her as our own daughter, we have a duty to her mother, who was and is a dear friend of mine."

"She was important to the Senate, wasn't she?"

"And to the Republic."

"I would have liked to meet her," she sighed. "But that's impossible now."

"It's too dangerous."

"Leia's happy here."

"Of course she's happy here. This is the only home she's ever known!"

"It's more than that..."

Bail smiled at his wife. "You mean, you're happy having her here. You've always wanted a daughter."

Breha's cheeks grew rosy. "I've always dreamed of having a daughter to dress up and teach how to be a lady. I've had those dreams since I was a little girl. Now my dream has come true." Her face grew sad. "But I wonder at what cost."

They found out what the cost was soon enough. Palpatine had completely abolished all democracy in the galaxy. Everything was completely under his control.

Bail Organa and Queen Breha were sitting in Bail's office one cloudy morning; he was looking over datapads and she was playing with baby Leia, who was lying in her arms. Breha looked up as Bail sighed. "What is it?"

"It says here in this letter from the Empire, 'You have been requested to serve in the Imperial Senate. It is an honor to be asked to aid the Emperor and his Empire.'" Bail threw down his datapad on the desk. "Some request! I'm sure the Senators were chosen very carefully. I have a suspicion that if you refuse, well, it won't be good for you or your planet."

"There's no other way, is there?" Breha inquired.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"At least Alderaan will be represented in the Senate. You're such a good Senator, Bail."

He looked at her fondly and then turned back to his work. Leia gurgled sleepily. Breha raised her to her face and kissed the baby's forehead.

Then a thought struck the queen. "Bail, won't the Jedi be able to help out the people?"

"I'm afraid not." The tone of his voice was forcefully angry. "The Jedi were slaughtered. The clones were under Palpatine's control the entire time. They were waiting for the signal to strike down their Jedi Generals."

"What about the ones not fighting at the time?"

"Skywalker took care of that after he turned. He marched on the Temple, destroying the Jedi...the history of the Jedi...and the children."

Breha's face changed in horror. She hugged Leia tight and kissed the top of her head. "If anyone deserved to die, it was him! The poor children and some of them not more than a year old!"

"That is why Leia needs to be safe with us. To anyone who does not know what went on, meaning the people of Alderaan and all strangers, Leia was born to us. We will caution those who know the truth to keep silent." He reached over and stroked the sleeping baby's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan

His sense in the Force resounded in Obi-Wan's mind almost as strongly as his father's had. He looked like his father. He struck pains in Obi-Wan's heart every time Obi-Wan looked at him. He was Luke Skywalker, the son of the Hero With No Fear and Senator Amidala. This was who Yoda believed was the new hope for the galaxy. A tiny, helpless baby.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Obi-Wan would have laughed. It sounded like one of the stories that he and his fellow Jedi learners told at night when they were supposed to be sleeping. Those days were comforting memories now, dreams of when he was young and didn't have to care about what went on in the galaxy around him. Before he grew up and became a Jedi Knight, the only living Jedi Knight who had fought a Sith Lord. Before the question of possible war with the Separatists clouded the minds of all. Before his heart was broken by the person he loved the most. His brother. His son. He had betrayed him.

Obi-Wan tensed up. Those memories were too recent to be thought of lightly. It was only yesterday that the nightmare had started. No, it had started right before the Clone Wars erupted, when Anakin had been given that assignment to protect Padmé and take her home to Naboo. He should have been strong enough to go against the temptation to fall in love with her. It didn't help matters that Naboo was a beautiful, romantic planet. If only Obi-Wan and Anakin had been together. Maybe then it wouldn't be this way now. He wouldn't be taking Luke to Anakin's step-brother and his sister-in-law on Tatooine to remain under their care. He would have been off on another mission with his Padawan, leaving Senator Amidala in her arena. But it was all lost to him now.

Obi-Wan's starfighter dropped out of hyperspace, revealing the dull tan planet of Tatooine. The twin suns cast a bright glare which would only be worse once he landed. But there was no helping it. The sooner Luke reached his family, the safer he would be. Obi-Wan landed close to the edge of the Dune Sea, close enough that he could walk to a small settlement and buy a speeder bike to ride out to the Lars' farm. He left the starfighter for the Jawas to find.

On the way to the moisture farm, Obi-Wan glanced at the suns anxiously. They were beginning to set, and the stories Anakin had told him about the Tusken Raiders were pounding in his head. Luke was getting restless now, making little noises and waving his fists in the air. Obi-Wan hoped Luke wasn't getting overheated. Even while the suns were setting, the heat was blistering. The baby was wrapped up to protect his delicate skin from the suns, but it was hot inside the blankets. His blue eyes fastened on Obi-Wan's and he seemed to plead with the Jedi for food. "We'll be there soon, Luke, and then you can rest." said Obi-Wan.

At last the small domed entrance of the house came into view. Obi-Wan parked the speeder and climbed off of it, carefully cradling Luke in his arms. Owen and Beru Lars came outside at the sound of the speeder. Beru's eyes grew wide as she saw Obi-Wan. Owen put a protecting arm around her shoulders. Obi-Wan nodded at both of them as he approached. He placed Luke in Beru's arms, whispered, "Luke is Anakin's son. He's yours now," and walked to the waiting speeder and left.

Beru rocked Luke back and forth as she and Owen watched the small speeder go on its' way. "Look Owen. I think he trusts us."

Owen looked down into Luke's face. It was peaceful. His blue eyes searched Beru's face.

"We'll love him like our own son, Beru. I owe Anakin that much. He shared his mother with me."

The setting suns shone their light over the new family. It brought hope to Beru's heart, though she did not know why. Owen believed this was a sign they would have a good harvest this year. Obi-Wan saw the same light, and felt he now understood what Yoda meant when he said there was a new hope for the galaxy.

It was dark by the time Obi-Wan found a small outcropping to spend the night in. Tomorrow, he would build a house in this area. The mesa offered him a view of the surrounding Dune Sea, and he could just make out the Lars farm. Tomorrow he would also have to explain to the Lars' why Luke was under their care.

He had been lying down for fifteen minutes before the thoughts started. Anakin's voice rang through his head. Through the pangs in his heart, he could feel Padmé's pain. It seemed impossible for anyone to grieve Anakin's betrayal more than he, but he realized there was one more. Obi-Wan sat up suddenly. He thought he could see Anakin standing in front of him. He blinked and the figure vanished. "Why, Anakin? Why did you do this to me? You have caused pain to so many people. Your children will never know you. Your beloved will spend her days mourning for you. I," he choked back a lump in his throat. "I will be in pain for the rest of my life. I loved you, Anakin."

Beru was sitting in the kitchen, feeding Luke with a bottle of bantha milk when Owen came in. His face frightened her. "What is it?" she asked, not bothering to hide her worry.

"Signs of Sand People." He sat down in disgust.

"He eats well." She smiled down at the baby sucking at the bottle. His eyes were closing. "He's fighting to stay awake though. Don't worry, darling. You can sleep. The food will be here when you wake up."

Owen's mouth twitched up at the corners. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I've always wanted a baby. Now we have one dropped into our laps."

"Where's he going to sleep?"

"I was thinking in your old room. He'll be safe there. It's close enough to our room so I can hear him when he cries."

"As long as I don't have to feed him"

"You won't. Don't worry."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"Except for when there's something else I must do."

"You always find a way around what I want, don't you?" He grinned.

Beru smiled back gently, then took the bottle away from Luke's mouth. Owen glanced at him. "I'll help you set up a temporary bed."

"Thank you, dear." She stood up. "Tomorrow I'll have to begin making baby clothes."

Owen came into their bedroom after he checked outside for Tuskens one more time. Beru was brushing her blond hair in front of the mirror. "Luke's sleeping happily."

"That's good."

"Owen, who do you think Luke's mother is?"

Owen shrugged. He sat down and pulled his boots off. "It doesn't concern me; I don't think about it."

"It does concern you, Owen Lars! Don't you care to know who your sister-in-law is?"

"We'll probably find out from Obi-Wan tomorrow. Now, can we go to sleep?"

Beru sighed.

After the lights had all been turned out, that part of Tatooine drifted into peaceful slumber. All except for one. The Jedi Knight maintained a watchful eye on the house containing the New Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to apologize for it being so long between updates! I had written this chapter some time ago and it had been betaed, but I never found the time to sit down and make the edits suggested. I finally do so after watching some Anakin videos on You Tube and I decided this story needs to keep moving forward!**

**I want to say thank you to my awesome beta reader, Fallon! She recently got a fanfic account of her own and I encourage you to read her work! Some of the best parts of Vader's dialogue in the end are her work. :) **

Darth Vader

Darth Vader opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the world through clear eyes, the view was obscured by plastic. The room would have been silent, but it was broken by the sound of a machine running. No, it wasn't a machine, he reflected, it was him. There would no longer be the element of surprise he had enjoyed as Anakin Skywalker, but there would be a new fear that accompanied the sound. Hah. They had called Anakin Skywalker the Hero With No Fear, but Skywalker hadn't commanded the kind of fear Vader would wield. Skywalker was powerless compared to the powers of the Dark Side of the Force. Vader was truly thankful for his new master, Darth Sidious, from having saved him from the trap of Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker was in the past, killed by Vader who had been born two short days ago.

But there was pain in Vader's thoughts of the recent past. There must still be some Anakin Skywalker left. He would have to force it out of his memory. He inhaled deeply as the sudden thought of Padmé brought fresh pain to his mind. She was dead now, murdered by his own rage. According to his master, the pain could be used to bring forth greater power. But for now, it hurt. The sound of her voice, begging him to come back, overpowered the sound of his breathing. He wondered what their baby would have looked like, if Padmé had lived to have the child. Vader clinched his fist. It was good the baby never had a chance to live. It would have proved a source of weakness in him, more leftover from Anakin Skywalker. But for just a moment he wondered if the baby would have had Padmé's eyes. The eyes that haunted him now. He could see her tears shining in them. He could see the way they had looked at him on their wedding day and with each passing day. He could see the fierce determination when she was fighting for something she believed in. Vader willed the thought out of his mind. All that was behind him now, and he had a job to do.

He strode out of his quarters, causing the stormtroopers in the hall to snap to attention. Vader idly wondered if any of the clones who had served under Anakin Skywalker would serve under Vader. He could sense their fear as he passed by. A stormtrooper slowly approached him. "Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes to see you on the bridge."

Vader stared at the stormtrooper. He could sense the soldier's fear. All of them were in awe of his imposing black figure. They would all be wondering what the Emperor's second-in-command would be like. Well, he would show them. "Very well, trooper. It is good to show fear in front of your superiors." He pointed a finger at the hard white chest-armor of the now-quaking trooper in front of him. "I am one to be feared." Vader turned, his black cape flowing menacingly behind him, to the bridge.

Emperor Palpatine was standing by the front viewports when Vader entered. Palpatine half-turned but most of his attention was on the activity going on outside. He tilted his head slightly, the signal for Vader. The new apprentice approached his master, a bit hesitantly, though he had known him since the Battle of Naboo. But he had never seen him like this, in his power and glory from the Dark Side.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine's gravelly voice echoed in through Vader's helmet. "What do you think of our new weapon?"

Vader looked out. Many were working on the new weapon, which didn't look like much now. But he knew it would be a nightmare when it was finished. It would be the size of a small moon, with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. Palpatine had christened it the Death Star.

"It will be a powerful reminder of your power when it is finished, my master."

Palpatine studied him. He nodded slowly. "Join me in my quarters, my apprentice." He slowly shuffled out. Palpatine's figure was distorted, the result of a recent battle with Jedi Council Member, Mace Windu. Vader's thoughts were tormented with the thought that, if he had not intervened, his master might be dead at the blade of Windu. For just a second, he also felt remorse at the thought that he had killed Windu. Then he blotted that thought from his mind. Another leftover of Anakin. Vader sincerely hoped that this meeting with Palpatine would purge Skywalker out of him. There needed to be room for the Dark Side to do its work.

"Something troubles you. I can sense it. What is it?" Palpatine asked, in a falsely concerned way. Had anyone else been in the room, they would have detected the sense of humor in his tone. But Vader only had ears for his master's concern.

"Master, I...it's Skywalker."

"Skywalker...Why should he be of any trouble for you? He is dead."

"It is what he felt. His emotions, his passions, his thoughts. The ones he loved." Vader paused. "They torment my mind."

Palpatine smiled evilly. "Don't hide them. Let your heart feel them. Use the feelings to your advantage. Don't let go. They are the path to the power of the Dark Side!"

Deep in Vader's mind, he knew this was wrong. It went against what he had always been taught. It was against what Padmé had believed. He had always listened to the Jedi and Padmé. But look at what they had done to him. The Jedi had betrayed him. Padmé brought Obi-Wan to kill him. Vader fell to his knees and let the hate come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry it's been FOREVER since I last updated! Life has just gotten in the way. :/ I hope you enjoy this latest installement!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano cautiously walked down the main road of the city Ussa, on the lovely planet of Bellassa. She didn't like the way some people looked at her. It had started a few days ago. Where she had once been greeted and smiled upon, she was shunned. It was unnerving. She shivered; she wasn't just cold, but she was scared. Her connection with her master, Anakin Skywalker, was gone.<p>

Ahsoka had been sent to Bellassa on a Jedi mission a few weeks before. Master Skywalker and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were sent to Coruscant and to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. Her mission was complete, but she had yet to be picked up. It was strange that her master hadn't contacted her, or hadn't sent someone else if he couldn't make it.

Then the beacon had come from the Temple. Ahsoka had gotten prepared to go back, even finding herself a transport when the all-clear signal had come. She was still wondering what that had meant when she bumped into an old man, sitting on the street corner. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" she cried.

"It's quite alright, child, nothing I'm not used to." He took a closer look at her. "You're a Jedi learner, aren't you?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Hide!" the old man looked up and down the street. "You're lucky you haven't been picked up yet."

"By whom?"

"The Imperials. The Emperor has issued an anti-Jedi decree. All Jedi will be killed."

Ahsoka felt her life crashing down around her. This is why her master wasn't coming for her. He must be...dead. Killed by the Emperor. Who? Why? Where? She couldn't think. Her head was spinning. "I...have to go." She spun around and ran.

Ten minutes later, she was sitting in a cave which was tucked into a hill. If she climbed to the top of the hill, she would have a good view of the city and surrounding countryside. But for right now, the view didn't matter. Ahsoka slumped down and shut her eyes. This was too much for her to think about right now. Yet, she had to think about it. She had to find the truth.

What could have happened to the connection with Master Skywalker? The Master-Padawan connection was strong. She should have been able to feel him from halfway across the galaxy. Ahsoka had heard of some Master-Padawan pairs who were a galaxy apart, and they could sense a faint presence of each other. Ahsoka had always hoped that, someday, she and her Master would have a connection like that. But now...there may not be any chance to develop the bond. A tear slipped from her blue eyes and fell to the cold, damp floor of the cave.

She had to make preparations. She would be stuck here for who knows how long. They couldn't find out that she was a Jedi. Ahsoka pulled her green lightsaber from her belt. She would have to hide it in the cave. Somewhere where she could easily get it, but protected. A few minutes later, she found the place. It was behind a pile of mossy green stones. "Hmm," she murmured. "Green moss for a green lightsaber!"

Ahsoka surveyed her supplies. She had enough for four more days and then...

"Well, I'll figure something out. I'm a Jedi, right?" She sighed. "Not anymore." Ahsoka checked her money pouch. There were twenty credits left.

"I can figure something out. Master Skywalker always said that I could figure a plan out." Mentioning his name made her feel sad. "I can't be sad. I don't have time for it!"Angrily, she swiped at her eyes, which were threatening to overflow with tears. She gulped a sob down.

After Ahsoka composed herself, she got the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. It wasn't exactly a dangerous presence, but it was hostile.

"_Great,"_ she thought. _"Just after I put my lightsaber away. Figures."_ She slowly turned around to face the cave mouth. A shadow stood there, blocking the sun. The figure was a tall humanoid. Ahsoka squinted and she could make out that the figure was a human boy, about seventeen years of age. He had an angry expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough, but Ahsoka could imagine that it could turn kind instantly. "This is my home." Ahsoka replied in the most pleasant tone she could muster.

"No, I was here first. So it's mine." The boy's voice was angrier now.

"Now wait just a minute! Don't you think I deserve the cave more than you do? I'm a girl and I'm younger than you. Don't you have any sense of honor and chivalry?"

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"Being a gentleman." Ahsoka was getting tired of this. "Look, why don't we compromise and share the cave. You get that half and I get this half." She made sure her half of the cave included the mossy green stone.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. But we'll have to share our money and food." He set a bag that he had been holding on his shoulder down.

Ahsoka glanced at her stuff. "Fine. I'm Ahsoka."

"Jorge."

Jorge moaned and opened his eyes. The sun would be coming up in about half an hour. The sky was gray and misty, but it had the hope and promise of a new day. The birds were just starting to sing.

Jorge rolled over to face the other side of the cave. The girl who called herself Ahsoka was huddled into a ball with a blanket tucked around her. He could see her slow breathing. He had never seen someone who looked so young act so old. He had also never seen someone with orange skin. And her hair, if it was hair, was blue and white. What were those white markings on her face? Jorge couldn't remember what color her eyes were, but they probably some weird color, like pink. He couldn't help but laugh when he thought about pink eyes with orange skin.

Ahsoka stirred at the sound of his laughter. She slowly opened her eyes. He was still there, like something out of a dream. She could now see he had dreamy dark brown eyes and light brown curly hair. "Are you really here?" she asked unbelievingly.

He gave a sarcastic laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She blushed. "Sorry. It was a dream."

Jorge gave her a confused look. "Whatever. And, you're weird."

Ahsoka sighed. "I know." She sat up.

"I'll be back." Jorge quickly walked away from the cave.

"He's really happy this morning. He reminds me of..." She shut her mouth tight. "No. I'm going to get breakfast."

By the time Jorge had gotten back, Ahsoka was eating some bread. Two slices of bread were sitting by Jorge's bed, and a cup of cold spring water was on the ground next to it. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

Ahsoka looked at him like he was crazy. "It's your food. Haven't you ever seen bread and water before?" She laughed. "It sounds like we're in prison!"

Jorge thought grimly. "If only you knew..."


End file.
